


i wanna ruin our friendship

by junhuiwishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Gay Seokmin, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Soonyoung, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shy Wonwoo, Song Lyrics, TikToker Wonwoo, Unhelpful Seokmin, Unhelpful Soonyoung, bad bitch wonwoo, both of these should be legit tags why are they not, but very good at hyping wonwoo up, housemates & bffs seoksoon, junhui and wonwoo are both dense fucks, junhui going off in his comebacks, junhui's sc name is giving 2012 tumblr n myspace, seokmin is an unhelpful bitch, snapchatting adventures: lyric not a prank, wonhui eye fuck, wonwoo has a live laugh love pillow, wonwoo wants to eff junhui and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuiwishes/pseuds/junhuiwishes
Summary: Wonwoo sends Jun a series of song lyrics (JENNY by Studio Killers) that perfectly convey how he feels. Soonyoung calls him a bad bitch and according to Seokmin, Wonwoo and Jun eye fuck all the damn time.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 45





	i wanna ruin our friendship

**Author's Note:**

> the song is jenny by studio killers!

Wonwoo unlocks his phone for the fifth time in a span of several minutes with a heart that's pounding way too fast for his liking. Today was the day. 

He'd confess how he felt through a series of lyrics on Snapchat, but not a lyric prank this time, like how he did to Seokmin a few minutes ago to test the waters, or more or less dip a toe in, before sending it to a person he treasured so much.

When Seokmin replied back with a Snap of his bored face and a rather passive agressive caption that read: 'is this for yet ANOTHER tiktok...', he sighed and called Seokmin up.

* * *

"You're going to be just fine.. We all see how the two of you look at each other. It's disgusting... But I love it." Wonwoo could picture the younger's eye rolling through the phone call as the moment Seokmin picked up the phone, he yelled, "There's no way this isn't about our darlingest Junnie.. Is it?"

Wonwoo had to quickly sputter out a weak 'yes' whilst fidgeting with the rough fabric of his denim jeans, much to the glee of the other.

"He's not going to reject you, you know. Jeonghan and I have a bet going, for your information. Seungcheol has betted on you pussying your way out of a confession for quite a sum, I might add." Seokmin paused, eununciating 'quite' with a sharp T.

Wonwoo was perplexed.

He knew his friends were dickbags, but betting on his love life? That was a low blow, even for Jeonghan.

"I actually detest you. Every single one of you. Despicable." He manages to spit out in retaliation.

Ignoring his friend's usual angry outburst which he had gotten very used to over the years, Seokmin continues. 

"Anyway, I heard from our dearest Minghao that Junnie has always had a thing for you. God, gays are so high maintenance. You both literally eye fuck all the time, what's so hard about confessing?"

Unable to construct a proper sentence upon hearing what was an extremely truthful statement, Wonwoo hung his mouth open, completely out of words to say. 

"W-We...What?" He squeaks out, voice a little higher than his usual tone. He would've been appalled at the suggestion if it wasn't true.

"Since when did we eye fuck?" Wonwoo whines and continues to vigorously deny it. 

He opens his mouth to bitch about the irony of the situation again. "Oh, and like you aren't gay? Lee Seokmin of all people?" 

Wonwoo's venomous facade was soon replaced by a chuckle at the thought of Seokmin being straight and... Well, eating pussy instead of sucking dick. 

He should text that very amusing scenario Seokmin later. He's sure both of them would have a good laugh over it once Seokmin stops being unacceptably mean to him over the phone. 

"Fuck you. I'm an aromantic homosexual. I love dick and I don't need the complexities of a relationship. What's better than that? And shut up. Stop pretending as if you and Junnie don't eye fuck-" A loud scoff could be heard from the other end of the line as Seokmin cuts himself off. 

"-Soonyoung has _got_ to hear this." 

Wonwoo hears muffled chatter, Seokmin passing the phone to him he presumes, before Soonyoung's voice pierces through the speaker.

"So what's this I hear about my little Moon Junnie and you finally fucking? You took fucking forever, by the way. My wallet doesn't appreciate that."

Wonwoo just leans into his phone, scandalised. Good thing the guys couldn't see his face right now. They would absolutely post it to every social media site and forum that existed on this plane of the Earth. 

"We're _not_ fucking!" He exasperatedly points out, back curling as he slouches into the couch, desperately praying that it would swallow him whole. 

He wishes they were though. 

"Whatever, are you going to confess to Junnie or do I have to drag you by the hair to his place to do it?"

There were loud oil sounds in the background as if Soonyoung was frying chicken, except that his voice was way louder than whatever meal he was cooking and probably praying for to not fuck up for him and Seokmin. 

"Just.. Fuck off. I'll do it now." Wonwoo looks at his feet, suddenly interested in the intricate patterns and knitwork of his fuzzy bear printed socks. He hopes he can live up to his promise if he doesn't decide to chicken out. 

_I should buy Junhui and I matching cat socks or something sometime_ , he thinks to himself. Forgetting that two of his very idiotic friends were on the other line, he sinks into a daydream about a life where him and Junhui would be a couple. 

Only to be rudely interrupted by snickering and Seokmin's deadpan "Wonwoo, what the fuck," because he, in fact, did not think that thought to himself, but subconsciously said it aloud. 

He was never going to live it down. Soonyoung had already made sure of it by texting it to pretty much everyone on his contact list except his parents, because they didn't need to know what shenanigans their pansexual son and his gay friends were up to. 

The teasing laughter coming from Seokmin and the aggressive threat from Soonyoung to confess to Junhui that sits on his tongue instantly dissipates. Instead, they're replaced by hollers and wolf whistles.

Wonwoo swallows thickly. 

"Shut the fuck up."

"Those were cheers of encouragement, Wonwoo baby."

Wonwoo groans in disgust, eyebrows furrowing and the corners of his lips turning down at the mention of the pet name. "Gross. Never call me that again."

"As you wish, mamacita."

Giggles and more muffled conversation followed. 

"I'm hanging up." 

"Just remember, you're the baddest bitch on the plan-" Soonyoung tries rushing out before getting cut off by Wonwoo hanging up the phone on him. 

The bespectacled man exhales and shakes his head before groaning and squeezing a sequinned throw pillow next to him with a deathlike grip, wanting all the tensed muscles in his body to slowly tire themselves out. 

He never liked that pillow anyway. It was soft, yes, but he couldn't stand the 'Live, Laugh, Love' print on the front. 

Seungcheol said he got it for only three bucks after bargaining with the old lady downtown and told Wonwoo to forever cherish it, because it came from Choi Seungcheol. 

Wonwoo groans again at that unhelpful memory. 

* * *

And that's how he got here. 

Having opened the Snapchat app, he scrolls through his camera roll for a decent picture of himself that won't put Jun off from thinking that he'd be a hot boyfriend and decent arm candy. 

He picks one and types out the first sentence of the song he saw off of Tiktok. And by the way, cut him some slack if he seemed snappier today than usual.

Unlike most days, instead of burying his head in a horror novel or self-help book, he was up all night watching Youtube compilations of people doing this exact lyric prank trend and one girl even did it in real life. To her crush. He's gotta give her props for that. 

**jeonwon**

junnie darling, you're my best friend

A reply comes almost too quick. He thought Jun would've been slower at replying since he just plays mobile games all day, and that this was happening all too fast. 

He couldn't back out now though. 

Encouraged by Seokmin's reassuring affirmation that he's the 'baddest bitch' on Earth, he resumes typing. 

This time, he takes a selfie. He didn't look too shabby today and his glasses were perched on his nose just the right way. The cold weather had tinted his cheeks a rosy red, giving him touches of adorable in all the right places. 

**junhuihot69**

too bad you're not mine though 🙄 sorry it had to be this way

A fond smile plasters itself across Wonwoo's face. Junhui's sarcasm sometimes came off as very subtle, but Wonwoo had learnt to pick up on how to differentiate Jun being plain sarcastic and plain mean over the years. 

It's a skill you develop when you're in love with him. 

And thank God Junhui didn't know this song. He didn't seem to show any sign of awareness that this was a Tiktok trend, so that was good.

Plus, if anything went wrong, (like Wonwoo getting rejected... Or worse, friendzoned by the love of his life..) he could play it off as a lyric prank he saw on Tiktok, which was the truth, in his defense. 

**jeonwon**

but there's a few things that you don't know of..

Wonwoo tries hard to make it not seem too obvious that those words were lyrics and proceeds to pray hard for the best outcome.

AKA Jeon Wonwoo and Wen Junhui getting together, dating and fucking.

But more of the first part.

**junhuihot69**

u don't know things about me either wonwon... like how big my dick is 🙌

Wonwoo laughs at that, but beneath that was a small feeling of bitterness. He thinks about how ironic it is that Junhui didn't know just how much he wants him. 

**jeonwen**

why i borrow your lipstick so often

Now this particular lyric was a little hard to play off coolly, considering the fact that neither of them wear lipstick. 

But, if both Wonwoo and Junhui correctly recall, Wonwoo _did_ borrow red lipstick Junhui bought for Halloween which had only happened a few months ago. They were going together in a couples' costume as ketchup bottles. 

Their ketchup bottle costumes were infinitely better than Hansol and Joshua's respective Catwoman and Playboy Bunny costumes. None of them had any idea the amount of stares they'd gotten that day. 

His phone vibrating startles him out of his short-lived trance with a reply from Junhui.

**hotjunhui69**

and to that i say: now we all know lipstick looks better on ME! 

**jeonwen**

i'm using your shirt as a pillowcase ><

Junhui's reply comes firing back. 

**hotjunhui69**

u... can keep it. i know you drool 😒

Only Junhui could've not known that that was a lyric and acted as if it was nothing. 

As Wonwoo types out the next part which beckons the climax of both the song and the confession, he feels his breath hitch and his heart catch in his throat before sending. 

**jeonwen**

i wanna ruin our friendship

**hotjunhui69**

well

A minute passes. 

Wonwoo can only focus his eyes on the time in the upper right corner of his phone as he cheeks lose all colour. 

This was a horrible idea. He was going to lose his best friend, and then their friends would be forced to pick sides. And whether he tells them this or not doesn't matter, but he really loves all his friends and wouldn't be able to get through the day without someone entertaining him with stupid shit. 

Two minutes pass. 

Wonwoo feels his heart pound and his chest tighten. 

But a Snapchat notification turns his attention back to the situation at hand. 

**hotjunhui69**

why don't u ruin me instead 

Wonwoo drops his phone onto his laps and lets out a scream that his neighbours and landlord were not going to be grateful for. With his throat in his chest, his fingers shakily make out the next few bits of the song. 

Even in his apartment where he was alone, the air suddenly felt thick with tension as he awaited for a sarcastic response. Something like a 'LOL SIKE' (which is frankly, very Junhui).

Wonwoo's mouth was completely dry at this point. 

This next part he had just pressed send on completely encapsulated how he felt. 

**jeonwon**

we should be lovers instead

He locks his phone and throws it onto the couch, making himself anxious because he knows this could very well end with him and Junhui on a weird note, and that was the last thing he wanted. An actual ruined friendship. 

He tries establishing a superficial connection to God by asking for a sign that it would go well, but nothing happens. 

_God, why is love so complicated? Isn't it supposed to be easy like love thy neighbour or something? But, I guess that can't apply in this context then because we're not neighbours...?_

Wonwoo cocks an eyebrow and shakes his head to rid the thoughts that were stressing him out. He's making no sense and his instinct is to think he's going delirious. 

He lets out a small distressed noise as he scrunches his nose up, displeased with how he had basically just fucked everything up. 

"This is all Jun's fault." He mutters to himself. He sounds angry and vexed but underneath, you could still hear fondness lacing each word.

He checks his texts and braces himself to be either left on read or laughed at. 

He sees a Snapchat notification from a few minutes ago and realises that he didn't notice because the vibration must've been muffled by the multiple throw pillows on top of his phone. 

**hotjunhui69**

wonwoo

come over now

i chased minghao out

please come over

Wonwoo gets a little scared at that, because Junhui usually calls him Wonwon both in text and real life. 

He grabs a coat and rushes out the door. 

* * *

"Everything you said... Did you really mean it?" 

Jun asks the moment Wonwoo swung the door open and stepped into his house. 

He could see Junhui frowning a little and his chest was moving slowly up and down.

They were both nervous. 

"Yes." Both of them were tense and it was getting harder to focus on breathing, two minds running a mile a minute. Trying to focus on the matter at hand, Wonwoo goes on. 

"Junnie... I-I'm in love with you."

A pause.

The only sound heard is the faint tick of Junhui's novelty alarm clock he has on the kitchen counter. 

Time seems to stop for both of them as they come to a silent still before Wonwoo breaks the quiet. 

"I have for the longest time and I'm sorry I only had the courage to tell you today."

Wonwoo stares into Junhui's eyes trying to gauge a reaction, even the tiniest twinkle in his eye and he'd be content.

There was no telling how the older had taken the news. At this point, the quiet was getting a little too much for Wonwoo to bear. He would've done anything for time to be turned back, back to when he just pined and learnt to not destroy his friendships with a stupid and impulsive confession. 

Unable to take on the deafening silence echoing in his ears, which to him, was a very clear indication of how Junhui felt about them, Wonwoo opens his mouth to add on.

But instead he gets tightly held in Junhui's arms.

Stroking his hair gently, he holds the older to his chest for a while before Junhui looks up beaming back at him, eyes a little misty and his stare a little glassy. 

"Wonwon... I... I love you too. How could I not?" Junhui pushes Wonwoo's glasses up his nose gently, from where they'd slid down to on his nose. His warm hand finds Wonwoo's cold one and gives it a soft squeeze. 

That was all it took for their foreheads to touch and lips to connect. 

* * *

"Stop sucking his face off. We're supposed to be watching a movie, assholes." Minghao exclaims very pointedly as his head whips from Junhui back to the TV for an old film Seungkwan had put on. 

Mingyu nods his head as about four others agree. 

"You're just jealous you don't get laid as much as I do." Wonwoo smirks before turning his head and lazily grinning at Junhui. 

Minghao opens his mouth and closes it, appalled at the suggestion. 

"I-" 

"Exactly, Haohao. Exactly." Junhui finishes for him and a smug expression settles onto his face.

"Fuck you both." Minghao mumbles before retreating back into his cuddle pile with Seokmin and Mingyu. 

A groan is heard from the other end of the couch. 

"This BFF bonding session is _not_ going to turn into you both fucking after this is over, so you all better behave." Jihoon wags a finger in their faces before returning to his seat cushioned right between Seungkwan and Soonyoung. 

Snickers were heard, mainly from Chan, his low whispers debating whether or not their Jihoon had actually used the word 'BFF'. 

In that moment, Wonwoo and Junhui could only find each other's eyes as they laced their fingers tightly together with Wonwoo tracing small patterns on Junhui's skin, and laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the confession wuz bland n underwhelming :( i made snapchat edits of wonhui doing this but i didn't know how to post it on ao3 so i decided to turn it into a fic instead :D
> 
> MOVING ON: if u wanna give me any jun related ship requests pls do i wanna improve writing 🥺🥺 it sounds stupid but i get scared of it sometimes becuz i know it'll be bad and that's how i remain stagnant in writing 🙄🙌


End file.
